1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical wire protective cover that is assembled to a connector and covers an electrical wire pulled out of the connector.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 63-51518 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-182163 propose an electrical wire protective cover. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-26048 proposes an electrical wire protective cover that is assembled to a connector and covers an electrical wire pulled out of the connector. An example of such an electrical wire protective cover is shown in FIGS. 1 to 5.
In FIGS. 1 to 5, a connector 110 to which an electrical wire protective cover 100 is assembled includes a connector housing 111 and a plurality of terminals 112 received in the connector housing 111. Electrical wires W are connected to the terminals 112. The electrical wires W are pulled out of the rear of the connector housing 111.
The electrical wire protective cover 100 is assembled to the rear side of the connector housing 111. The electrical wire protective cover 100 has a cover body 101 that covers the rear of the connector housing 111 and extends in a wire extending direction and a connector assembling portion 102 provided on one end side of the cover body 101. The cover body 101 is generally semi-cylindrical in shape and has a wire receiving channel 104 therein. The wire receiving channel 104 has an opening 104a along the wire extending direction. An opening size D of the opening 104a is set to be as wide as the maximum width of the wire receiving channel 104. That is, the opening size D is wider than the width of the electrical wires W bundled.
In order to assemble the electrical wire protective cover 100 to the connector 110, the electrical wires W are inserted into the wire receiving channel 104 of the electrical wire protective cover 100 through the opening 104a. Then the connector assembling portion 102 of the electrical wire protective cover 100 receiving the electrical wires W is fitted to the rear side of the connector housing 111 and the assembly is completed.
In the electrical wire protective cover 100, the opening 104a of the wire receiving channel 104 has the opening size D wider than the width of the electrical wires W as shown in FIG. 5, so that the electrical wires W can be easily inserted.